Cronkri drabble 4
by MarieVargas
Summary: Humanstuck. 15-year-old Cronus Ampora goes out of his way to piece and match a perfect date with his #1 crush out of all crushes ever, Kankri Vantas. However, the night of their date, the world seems just to crash down on Cronus and makes him change all his plans, which may or may not be such a bad thing after all.


You can't believe it.

You could just swear the world was against you.

You spent forever trying to get your crush, Kankri Vantas, to even agree to go out on a date with you. You spent hours thinking of all the different things you could do on the first date in order to make certain that there would be a second. All the cliche ideas that any old movie could have to offer, all the adventurous ones the internet could provide, hell, even old ideas that your older brothers had used to woo their dates in the past.

All you wanted was for him to like you and maybe be your boyfriend so you could hold his hand and maybe kiss and-

Well, it wasn't going to happen now, anyway.

Your dad had suddenly been kept at work for an extra shift, regardless of his pleading and trying to reason with his boss. Your older brothers both had little emergencies they needed to attend to, teaching a history class for a colleague and rescuing a friend from a batshit-insane ex girlfriend.

The best part, just to top it all off, you were stuck babysitting your baby brother, Eridan.

You now peek out the window as Kankri's cousin drops him off at your house, just a few minutes before eight. What were you going to do? How were you going to tell him? Would he agree to rescheduling? What if he didn't? What was going to happen?

There was a timid kind of knock at the door and you gulped before shooting a glare at you little brother. What the hell was he read-..? Holy shit, are those American Girl books? God, he's embarrassing… You were so nervous you were almost chomping on your lip as you shuffled your feet to answer the door.

"Oh, hello, Cronus. I was worried I had the wrong address, your handwriting is sort of small and scribbled. Porrim is just outside waiting to see that everything is alright and-"

"Sorry, vwe can't go out tonight," you said, cutting him off with your upset tone.

He shut up and had the cutest, most embarrassed face ever. You could've kissed him if you didn't feel bad (and also if Porrim wasn't glaring you down for even being that close to him). Kankri looked down at the ground and drew with the toe of his shoe before words came stumbling out of his mouth, "And why is that? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. I hope it's not trig-"

"I'm babysitting Eridan. You knowv, my little brother. I can't go out…"

You looked sad, you know you did, because he bit his lip, then blurted out that he could help you. When it registered in your head about what he said, you felt your heart speed up. After you nodded and told him that you would like that, he ran up to Porrim and told her that everything was under control, so she could leave.

A few hours later, after watching the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie and Treasure Planet in a cruddy blanket fort with popcorn and ice cream, you and Kankri were sharing a blanket, Eridan having taken all the rest and passed out in his Star Wars, Kankri's head was resting on your shoulder, his arms wrapped snugly around a bowl of popcorn. He didn't seem to mind the arm that you had curled around his waist, keeping him close, nor the fact that you were feeding him popcorn every time he opened his mouth to speak.

The movie slowly moved on to play the end credits and he his fluffy head of white hair closer to you. Your heart skipped a beat as he cuddled closer into you and you held him there. You wanted to do something, say something that would make him smile and look up at you, but you couldn't think at all, especially when his fingers bashfully moved to curl into your's.

However, before either of you could do anything else, there was a groan and Eridan whined for you.

Kankri turned a dark red and let go of your hand, looking away, "Go take care of him," he mumbled, hiding his face in his knees.

You untangled him from you and stood up, stretching before going to your little brother and picking him up. Eridan's arms snaked around your neck and he grumbled as you reached to snag the blanket he dropped.

When you returned, Kankri looked up at you and smiled sheepishly. You sat next to him and he looked to the side, running a hand through his hair while the other sat between you two. He was blushing so much his ears and neck were going to be in a competition with his sweater soon enough.

Your freckled hand sat next to his and you bit your lip as you thought of what you were going to do next.

Taking a breath, you looked away as your pinky took his pinky and held it. His only response was to slip his hand under your's and tangle your fingers together. You gulped and bit your lip as you scooted closer to him, not saying anything.

Just as you leaned in a little to rest your head against his, the end credits finished and the static noise at the end of the VHS tape sounded, making both of you jump and pull away. You hissed a curse word as you got up, took out the movie, and turned it off.

He stood up, the blanket pulled around his shoulders and looked up at you, "Where do we put all of these things…?"

"You don't need to help me, Kank…"

"Yes I do, Cronus. Now, where do they go?"

You smiled a little bit and told him to fold the blankets and put the pillows on the couch as you picked up the trash and silverware. There was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and the door shutting.

"Hey, Cro, I'm so sorry about- Oh, Hello, Kankri."

There was a mumbled response before your eldest brother popped his head in the kitchen, fixing his glasses.

"Sorry about that, Cro. I didn't knowv that I vwould be drafted to teach his class, I vwill bring you guys out next time, I promise."

You nodded as he headed up to his room, his schoolbag slung over his shoulder. You then slipped into the livingroom to help Kankri finish up.

Your fingers tangled together again when you sat on the couch, watching as the minutes ticked down to the time Porrim was coming to pick him up. You both didn't say anything, he just kept his head on your shoulder and you kept your head on his.

Maybe you should say something to him, ask him if he wanted to go out again. Or you could ask him if he liked this date. Better yet, maybe you could ask him if he liked you.

Yet, you were at loss of words again.

Your heart was beating so hard in your chest.

He was so close.

You could just-

And there is Porrim, beeping her horn.

Kankri untangled himself from you, a red color stained to his cheeks, ears, and neck. He kinda of scrambled to put his shoes, not looking towards you. He paused at the door and you caught up to him, shoe-less, and went out with him.

"Uh, see you at school, Kank.." You said lamely, looking down at the ground.

He mumbled that he would see you too, but didn't rush off to Porrim's car. You both stood there awkwardly, trying to think of something else to say or do to finish the night off.

You opened your mouth and the words 'I love you' tumbled out before you could stop them. You tried to apologize, but you were shut up when Kankri grabbed your face and crushed your lips together.

And, before you knew it, he was gone, getting into his cousin's car and going down the street.

Slowly, you touched your lips, then melted in the spot.

Ok, so maybe the world doesn't hate you that much after all.


End file.
